


Waiting

by paperwar



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written in response to the prompt "waiting." Anime canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shinooka

Shinooka was waiting. For the day when Momoe didn't see her as an amusing distraction, an adorable schoolgirl that she just happened to initiate into the world of girls. It was a game, to Shinooka, the way she stole kisses whenever they were alone, the way she dared Momoe to stop her leaning against her, touching her arm a little too intimately, when any of the boys were around. But it was also a strategy, this making of herself a constant presence, a perpetual reminder. _I'm sticking around_, she wanted to tell her. _I'm not going to give up._


	2. Momoe

Sooner or later -- Momoe's aiming for sooner -- there will be a general admission that her gender and her youth have nothing to do with her skill. Or her luck, if she's being fair, in having a brilliant (if socially inept) pitcher and a monstrous (if short) cleanup hitter land on her team. It wouldn't be luck, though, if they ended up at Koushien -- and it's only the tiniest bit of modesty and superstition that makes her say "if." The team is proving her right every day; it's just a matter of time before it becomes irrefutable to the world at large.


	3. Tajima

Tajima was waiting to grow. Twenty centimeters would be a miracle. He'd settle for five or six to start with. Would settle for two, really. Even one. Just as a sign that more might show up later, that he might wake up one day with his pants a little shorter, maybe he'd be able to send the ball further towards the wall during practice. A sign of good faith from fate or the gods or whatever, that was all he wanted. One centimeter to start with. Was that too much to ask for?


	4. Hanai

Hanai's trying to coax back his old confidence, that brashness from his cleanup days. It's not like he didn't expect someone better would ever come along, maybe even a teammate. But to know, with more certainty than he'd ever known anything in his life, that there was no way he could ever catch up? It shames him. The captain doesn't have to be the best. But he'd _been_ the best. And now, too often, he's all fumbles and nerves and missteps. He tries to emulate confidence, and the team seems to take the imitation for the real thing. He's got to keep that mask on until it's no longer a mask. So he sighs to himself before turning back to them with encouraging words and rallying shouts, swallowing the voice inside that wonders if he should step down.


	5. Hamada

Someday there'd be an injury during a game and Nishihiro would have a cold or something. Hamada couldn't raise his elbow much, but given such a miraculous opportunity he'd manage to bat somehow, right? He could run -- he'd done all that baserunning in practice. He didn't really wish ill to any of the team. But he could feel baseball calling to him, a tugging, a need, a gap. In his fantasies he was able to step in during a pinch and... not hit a homer, not anything exaggerated and embarrassing like that. But maybe he'd get on base? Maybe he could manage a sac bunt? It was just a fantasy. But as he knew himself, baseball was an injury-filled sport. So he tried to keep himself mentally prepared. Just in case.


End file.
